


Jealous?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babyfic with Eleven and River. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” River laughed as the Doctor twirled his way around the room, blowing air out of his cheeks every time he nearly fell over.

“Jealous?” He pushed his hair out of his eyes, “I’m not jealous. What do I have to be jealous of?”

River smiled and held up the bundle in her arms.

“That?” He gestured wildly at the bundle, “I’m not jealous of that! That’s –“ His face softened into a smile, “That’s a baby.”

“She’s our baby.” River shifted her weight on the hospital bed, “And I think you’re jealous because she’s taking up all my time.”

“I don’t need your time.” He turned to face the doors of the TARDIS parked in the corner of the room, “I have all the time in the world.”

River sighed, “Come here sweetie.”

He reluctantly came over to kneel beside the bed, puffing out his cheeks again.

“Honestly, you are twelve.” She sighed, “But I’m trusting you. Hold out your arms.”

He half-smiled and did as she instructed. She set the baby in his arms, “Don’t you dare drop her.”

“I won’t.” He winked and stood up, bouncing the little bundle slightly. “Cross my hearts.” The baby smiled up at him, making a gurgling sound.

“Yes, I’m dad.” He grinned at her chubby cheeks. “And you’re Stella.”

River watched them from the hospital bed, the Doctor rocking Stella and turning small circles on his heels.

Stella coughed and reached out to grab his blue bow tie. She pulled it slightly on a diagonal, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“No,” He tapped her nose lightly, “It’s cool.”

After a few more minutes of dancing around, Stella let out a cry. “Okay, okay.” He crossed the room in two quick strides and handed her back to River, “Back to mum it is.”

“See?” He said as River rocked the crying baby to calm her. He kissed River’s lips lightly, “Totally not jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the name Stella on a whim, if anyone has some other name suggestions leave them in the comments. If I use one of them I'll be sure to credit you!


End file.
